


Shut Up

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't know when to shut up. Set during Season 1 Episode 7, Free fall. Neal runs from the law and shows up in Peter's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

Neal paced back and forth over the clean, tiled floor of Peter’s kitchen floor, waiting for the agent to return home. He’d escaped custody, but had no intention of running away. He only wanted to clear his own name and he was hoping that Peter would understand and not arrest him immediately. This was his only chance to set things straight. If this doesn’t work, all he’s done is make things a lot worse for himself.

He jumped up when he heard Peter’s car entering the driveway. Sneaking along the wall, out of the way of the windows, he stood hidden around the corner from the front door.

He ran his hand through his hair impatiently as Peter unlocked the door. For the first time in a long time, Neal was nervous. As close as he and Peter had gotten in the time they’d been working together, Peter was first and foremost an F.B.I. agent and the odds of him helping Neal were not that high.

Peter stepped into the house, pausing in the entryway to take off his jacket and hang up his keys. As he made his way through the living room and to the kitchen he tried to shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned back to the living room when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Neal put his hands up in front of himself and stepped forward, out of the shadow. “Hey, Peter. What’s going on?” He smiled brightly, trying to win Peter over the same way he won everyone else over: With his over-abundance of charisma and million dollar smile.

Peter narrowed his eyes, staring Neal down as he set the unopened bottle down on the counter. He didn’t say anything as he pulled his handcuffs from his waist and took his own steps toward Neal.

“Woah! No need for all that, just let me explain, Peter…” He pushed his hands forward, against Peter as he took back the steps he had taken forward.

“Shut up, Neal.” Peter practically growled as he grabbed Neal’s hands from his chest and twisted the convict around, using his own body weight to pin him against the wall.

As he heard and felt the clanging of cold cuffs, Neal continued to try to calm Peter down. “Really, Peter, let me explain. Just give me one minute to explain!” Almost begging, he thought he would get his chance to reason when he was quickly turned around, now back pressed to the wall.

As Neal opened his mouth to start reasoning, Peter pushed their bodies tighter together, crushing his lips onto Neal’s. Using the fact that Neal couldn’t use his arms to his advantage, he moved his hands from the conman’s shoulders to grip each side of his face.

Their tongues tangled together as Neal instinctively reacted to the kiss. When it came to things involving the body, Neal never did much thinking, only feeling, so the fact that it was his perhaps former partner that was invading his mouth at the moment was of little consequence to him.

After a thorough ravishing of Neal’s mouth, Peter pulled back just enough to breathe in a gulp of air. Neal stood, doing the same with eyes wide. “Scratch that, why don’t you explain instead?”

Peter ignored the request, eyes searing into Neal’s. “Shut. Up.” He repeated himself from earlier, holding his ground, waiting for a reply. He was obviously not in the mood to play games or to listen to what Neal had to say.

Neal stood, breathing heavily, weighing his options. He wasn’t likely to get out of this situation and truth be told, he didn’t mind that. He’d admired Peter’s looks more than once since they’d partnered up and he wasn’t sure he’d mind being handcuffed either.

He stared openly at Peter before nodding and licking his lips. “Yeah, okay.”

As soon as his permission was given, Peter pressed forward locking their lips yet again, this time with much more fervor and less regard for holding Caffrey in place. When breaking for air, Peter wouldn’t stop kissing, instead he would simply divert himself to Neal’s lips, biting and sucking on them gently to change the pace.

“God, Peter… Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Neal stood in awe, catching his breath as Peter’s tongue made its way down his neck to suck on his collar bone, just above the collar of his shirt.

“Shut up, Neal.” He occupied his mouth with the parts of Neal’s skin that he could reach while his hands made quick work of pulling open the vest and shirt covering his captive’s smooth, well-sculpted chest.

Neal sighed, enjoying the new slow, sensual tempo. “You know I don’t take orders well, Peter.” He flashed a trademark million-dollar smile that Peter couldn’t see, but he could feel it.

Peter grinned back to himself as he not too gently bit Neal’s right nipple, wiping the smile off of his face. Neal bit his own lip as the hard nub was nibbled and licked, first roughly then gently. He had a feeling that kissing wasn’t the only thing that Peter was going to be good at.

Neal arched his back off of the wall as Peter’s head made its way down his chest, not missing any of his most sensitive spots. This whole situation was a surprise to Neal, but he really didn’t think that Peter would do what he thought he was about to do.

Neal groaned out loud as he felt the zipper on his pinstripe pants being lowered slowly. As Neal’s pants and briefs were tugged down his legs, Peter stood up to face him again. He leaned in for another stream of the most intense, lust-filled kisses that Neal has ever experienced. Instead of hard and urgent, these were slow and deliberate, but just as deep, burning him up from the inside out.

Neal met every stroke of Peter’s tongue with the same passion that he was receiving, reveling in the feeling. He pushed away from the wall as far as he could, trying to feel Peter everywhere, not just on his lips.

Peter, wanting to feel more of Neal as well, reached his hand out, placing it lightly around the forger’s stiff member. He worked his way into the clothing to take a more firm hold, stroking and squeezing it more effectively from his new position.

“Peter, I need more.” Neal breathed out heavily, rolling his head back to rest against the wall. He closed his eyes as Peter picked up the pace. He bit his lip as Peter sunk his teeth into his neck, one of Neal’s most sensitive places. As he felt himself getting closer to the edge, Peter's strong hand and his warm mouth both pulled away.

Neal groaned and tried to lean further into his touch, coercing him into coming back. "After what you did today, I should leave you like this." Peter's eyes met his with a mix of lust and disappointment, sending a pang of guilt through Neal.

"Peter..." Neal sighed and slid down to the ground and looked away, trying to get away from Peter's guilty stare. "I didn't know what else to do."

He sunk to the floor in front of Neal, putting his hand on the other man's cheek, forcing his gaze. Peter inwardly punched himself for not being able to stay mad at the fugitive. The vulnerability in his eyes was something he had never seen in Neal before. "You should have trusted me, I had a plan. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, don't you?"

Neal leaned out as far as he could in his awkward position, connecting their lips in their first gentle, real kiss. Coming out of the kiss, he smiled. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
